


Merman Bruce

by fluffybanner



Series: Hulkeye Mermaid AU's [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Merman Bruce, manhandling in the beginning, merman au, their fathers are horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybanner/pseuds/fluffybanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met once as kids when they were both kicked out. It had been a while since they had seen each other but a friendship never dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merman Bruce

**Author's Note:**

> work 2 of 3

Clint pouted as he was practically dragged onto the boat. “I don’ wanna fish daddy.” He grumbled. 

“Quit whining boy.” His father growled as he began to set sail. Clint stayed quiet after that. He didn’t want to be hit. He just watched as the land got smaller and smaller until he couldn’t see it anymore. “Daddy are we gonna fish big fishes?” He asked hopefully. 

“Somethin like that.” His father mumbled. They couldn’t afford two kids. Besides he could write this off as a fishing accident and swear that he did all that he could to save his son. When he was sure that they were all alone and far enough from the lands he grabbed Clint by the arm. Clint gasped and struggled in his father’s grip. 

“Daddy I didn’t do nothin! Let me go!” He cried

“Oh just shut it! I have ta do this.” He growled before tossing Clint overboard. 

The six year old gasped and tried his best to stay afloat, calling out for his father as the boat drove away. Water splashed in his mouth and he coughed. “Don’t leave me daddy! DADDY!” He cried.

...

Bruce had been swimming by himself, sniffling as he kept the kelp on his cheek. He had been cast out of his pod because he had a shark tail. He didn’t mean to get one... it just... he couldn’t control what his tail looked like. When he saw kicking feet he gasped. He had heard of humans before but this was his first sighting. Humans must be very small... or maybe this was just a small human? He frowned though when he realized that this human was struggling. His frown only deepened when he heard the voice call out for a father. Shortly after that the boy was engulfed by a wave and Bruce could see the other’s face. He swam over shyly and helped him stay above water.

Clint wasn’t thinking. He coughed and cried, hugging onto the person that rescued him. “Why would he leave me...” His small voice wavered.

Bruce frowned. This human looked as old as him, maybe a little younger. “I-I unno’ I g-get you safe.” He said, trying to articulate his words for the human. 

Clint sniffled and finally looked at the other. His eyes widened when he saw sharp teeth and fin like ears. “Freckles you look weird...” He mumbled shyly.

Bruce made a face. “Y-you look weird h-human. An my n-name Bruce.” He said as he began to swim them towards an Island. Bruce could get them their quickly. He just hoped Clint could make it...  
Clint shivered, but smiled a little, “Fair nough’ my name’s Clint.” He said and held on tighter, frowning a little when he felt the fin. “Bruce are you a merman? I mean I saw Little mermaid but I didn’t think it was real...”

 

“I unno’ what y-you’re talkin’ bout b-but yes. I merman.” Bruce grinned

“Why you got scratches on your face?” Clint frowned, putting his little hand on the other’s cheek.

Bruce frowned. “I-I got kicked outta the pod. M-means I’m banned.” 

“Oh... I think my daddy did that to me.” He sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

The two kept talking the whole time Bruce swam to the island. He made sure Clint got onto the beach before hunting and coming back up with two fishes. He pulled himself onto the beach and let out a ‘oof’ when he was completely out of the water. He felt itchy and hot as his scales dried off. He let Clint marvel at his tail and feel it. After a while it slowly split into two legs. The only scales left made it look like he was wearing purple shorts. Clint made them a fire (his brother Barney had showed him how to do it) and Bruce helped him cook the fish. 

Clint was on the island for about a week. Bruce made sure that Clint was taken care of, secretly thinking of them as a secret pod that only they could be in. One day though a cruise ship passed. Bruce heard a shout from it and he hid in the water, watching as the humans swarmed around Clint and brought him onto the boat. In all of a few minutes Bruce’s only friend was taken from him...

...

It had been years since Clint had seen the merman. He convinced himself that he had just imagined it from shock. He still dreamt about Bruce though... He never told anyone, for fear that he would be called crazy. That would ruin his career at Shield. His mission had been going great until his jet was shot down. It was either jump out and possibly survive or crash and definitely die. He chose to jump into the ocean.

Bruce had been more than surprised when a human dived into the ocean only a few feet from him. Bruce had been trying to hunt but all of the fish had been scared away by this man. He was about to attack when he noticed that the human wasn’t even trying to swim back up. He sighed and carried the man above water, pulling him to a beach that was only a few miles out. Bruce was still podless. No merperson wanted to harbor a banished merman in their pod. They just assumed he was a ruthless beast when in reality he was very sweet. He couldn’t help but notice something familiar about this human though.  
Clint woke up coughing. He winced and held his rib, only glancing up when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He cracked an eye open, jumping with a small yelp when he saw a man’s face above him. He cursed and put his hand to his forehead after they bumped heads. “What the hell man!” Clint growled.

Bruce frowned. “That is no way to speak to the man that saved your life.” He said and crossed his arms. 

“Sorry.” Clint said and tried to sit up. His brows furrowed when he saw the scratch marks on the man's cheek. He studied the man and almost gasped. “It wasn’t a dream?”

“What wasn’t?” Bruce asked curiously

“You were that mer guy who saved me from drowning when I was a kid!”

“Clint... you need to stop falling into the ocean.” Bruce giggled, glad to see his podmate again.

Clint couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah guess I do... Thank you Bruce. I know it’s been a while but Shield’s gonna be here soon so you should hide.”

Bruce frowned, “I-I don’t want to leave...”

Clint gave him a small smile. “Well how about this, tomorrow night meet me back here and we can talk.”

Bruce nodded with a small smile and went back into the water. For a while the two would meet at that beach each night. Whenever Clint had to go on a mission Bruce would swim as close as he could to where Clint should be. He just wanted to make sure Clint didn’t fall into the ocean. Neither would admit that they had a crush on each other, not yet anyways. It wasn’t until Clint was woken at three am to Bruce at his door, crying. Clint had told Bruce how to get to his place for emergencies and god if this wasn’t one. Bruce had been attacked and Clint had to patch him up. That night Clint had made a bold move and kissed Bruce. 

Bruce was stunned but curled against Clint, quietly asking for more kisses because they made him feel better. Clint just chuckled but obliged his merman.


End file.
